


A Righteous Man for a Former Angel of the Lord

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from his friends, Castiel fights for what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Righteous Man for a Former Angel of the Lord

Cas strode down the hall and when demons spotted him, he killed them with a thought of his mind. He was focused and Gabriel’s borrowed Grace was merciless. Outside he heard the clouds break into a thunderstorm and he threw open the doors that had been chained shut. Lucifer’s abomination knew he was coming.

The young man that the Anti-Christ was possessing was beautiful. It was heart wrenching to see those guileless eyes widen in surprise and watch those long fingers tapered for the piano, handle a bloody knife. His waist was narrow and his shoulders broad. He reminded Cas briefly of a young male model Dean had saved three years ago that had caused a fight between Cas and Dean. That had been Cas’ first taste of the word jealousy.

“Castiel. Borrowed some ‘roids from your big brother? Genius. Stupid. It can burn through that vessel faster than a crack whore with a few extra dollars in her hands.”

Sophia was in the back corner behind the abomination and Michael was behind her, lying on the ground. Upon seeing her father, Sophia had stood. She slid back slowly, closer to Michael and gasped when she saw Sam stalk into the room behind her Papa. The abomination blinked a couple times at Sam as well and even Castiel took a quick second glance.

Sam radiated power and anger. The archangel grace suited him a little too perfectly. Maybe it was because he was Lucifer’s vessel and his entire being had been wrought to fill an archangel’s Grace.

“Samuel. Everything my father said you would be.” The abomination said. Then, without warning, demons descended upon from all sides. Men and women filled his vision and Castiel and Sam turned so that they had their backs to each other, just like Dean had taught them and went to town. After a few moments, he heard Sam laugh. He was enjoying this.  Demons were falling to their feet, eyes burned out and black smoke swirling. It wasn’t so much a defense as it was a nuisance. Through the crush of demons, Cas spied the abomination at a table. In front of it were runes and sigils and a box of red and black that glowed from the inside out.

Dean’s soul.

The abomination turned to his daughter and Castiel felt the power rising deep within him; that unused angel core of his. The ground shook and even Sam looked concerned.

“Enough!” Cas shouted.

The demons around them, numbering well over a hundred, didn’t so much die as vaporize at the sound of Cas’ voice. The abomination turned to him and there was a look of delight in his eyes.

“This is probably why angels can’t reproduce without the help of their heavenly Father. So much power with the love of parent.” It tsked. “Could be dangerous.”

Suddenly, Gabriel appeared behind the abomination and before he could react, grabbed Michael and disappeared. In a reflex, the abomination had Sophia raised and slammed her small body hard against the wall. She cried out and it tore Cas’ soul.

“Bring him back!” It screamed and he heard Sam retching as they both caught sight of its true face. Burned beyond all recognition of being anything that had walked or crawled across the earth, its eyes oozed from its sockets. It forked tongue flicked out every few seconds and what little was left of the wisps of hair it had once had fell long and greasy down its shoulders. Its right arm was significantly longer than its left and its hips canted in a way that should not have allowed it to walk, even in the jerky half movements it produced.

Sophia tried to turn her head away from it and cried. She turned her thoughts inward and away from the thing that held her. When she was not able to move her own body she began to recount the beautiful ways that Papa had told her stories, his low grumbly voice recounting Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. She remembered her Daddy leaning over to kiss her Papa and how her and Uncle Sammy would share a secret smile.

The thought of this thing so near to his precious girl tore at Cas even deeper. Summoning everything he had, he raised his right hand and threw his soul, his own Grace and all the Grace he could muster from Gabriel. He glanced over at Sam who caught on quickly. Sam raised his own arm and the thing let go of Sophia. She slumped inside the Devil’s Trap and Gabriel was back in a flash. He stumbled for a moment and Cas was worried about all the power both him and Sam were borrowing from him.

This had to end. Now.

“Sam. The cask. Destroy it.” Cas muttered.

Gabriel gathered Sophia in his arms and Sam strode over to the red and black cask that surely housed Dean’s soul. It was sealed tightly and there were no levers to destroy it. As the thing caught sight of Sam manhandling its precious box, it screamed and dropped everyone to their knees. Gabriel stumbled again and Sophia slumped near him. Cas could feel his ears and nose bleeding.

The abomination had been correct about one thing; his vessel was not meant for an archangel’s power. Suddenly, he felt a tug somewhere in the base of his neck and he could feel the power within him lessen and the power within Sam increase. He raised the box above his head and slammed it first into the table and after that collapsed, into the ground where it finally shattered. The light was blinding for a moment and then gone.

Dean was free.

Behind Sam, Gabriel looked astonished and pleased. Then, Gabriel, Sam and Sophia disappeared.

Cas was alone. And as he felt Gabriel leave, there was a tug of the last little piece of Grace and it was gone. His connection to his brothers and his tiny family was gone. The abomination shrugged off any remaining hold that Cas held and stood.

“Kneel.” It said and Cas felt his shins snap. It wasn’t so much pain as it was unbearably cold. Cas fell to his side and looked down to his the bones sticking out of his shins. He refused to scream though. He knew that was what it wanted.

“Now what was it that you said you were going to do?” It said, “Ah yes. You were going to take me apart, piece by piece and reassemble me to start all over again. Promises, promises Castiel.” Then, it picked Castiel up, former angel of the Lord and threw him into a wall. Chains wrapped themselves around him, under his neck, around his midsection, around his arms and spread his legs wide. The thing moved closer to him in those half movements that shouldn’t have existed.

Cas up high enough so that the blood leaking from his legs was close enough to mouth level for that thing to latch its mouth on him. And then, Cas did scream. It was a thousand tortures that were only wrought in the deepest part of hell; it was watching Sophie die; it was watching Dean die over and over again; it was watching Heaven fall and maggots eating his soul. It was cold and hate and a raw, dark wrath that ate everything in its path.

Cas felt time slow to a crawl and he knew how Dean perceived being in hell for forty years.

And then, a bright shining light. It threw back the shadows that were beginning to invade Cas’ mind and he knew beauty once more.

Cas closed his eyes and knew no more.

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
